The Earth
Earth (地球 Chikyuu) is the planet on which the majority of the Mega Man Legends series takes place. The time is set in a post-apocalyptic futuristic setting that supposedly takes place thousands of years in the future. The earth has since been almost completely covered in water, with only small land masses remaining and the remnants of the ancient underground ruins. The planet is also referred to as Terra throughout the series. which is the Latin name for the Earth. Locations on the Earth Mega Man Legends *The Ocean Tower *Kattelox Island The Misadventures of Tron Bonne *Ryship Island Mega Man Legends 2 *The Continent of Calinca *Forbidden Island *Manda Island *Nino Island *Calbania Island *Saul Kada Island Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! *Sealos Island *Pauran Island *Ilks Island *Urakoi Island *The Ancient Tower Mega Man Legends It is unknown when exactly the events of Mega Man Legends happen in the overall Mega Man timeline as some sources place the Mega Man Legends series several thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation and other sources claiming it is completely separate from the rest of the Mega Man series. The events of the Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: The Ocean Tower *The Ocean Tower Kattelox Island It is unknown the exact points in time and order that some of the following events take place in.. *Cardon Forest *The Apple Market *Downtown Kattelox *City Hall *Yass Plains *Clozer Woods *Uptown Kattelox *Lake Jyun *Old City *The Underground Ruins (Kattelox Island) *The Main Gate The Misadventures of Tron Bonne It is unknown when exactly the events of Mega Man Legends happen in the overall Mega Man timeline as some sources place the Mega Man Legends series several thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation and other sources claiming it is completely separate from the rest of the Mega Man series. The events of the Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: Ryship Island It is unknown the exact points in time and order that some of the following events take place in.. *Gold City *Sart Farm *Shala-Kun Ruins *Casino Town Nukky *Teche Harbor *Nakkai Desert *Primiki Harbor Mega Man Legends 2 It is unknown when exactly the events of Mega Man Legends happen in the overall Mega Man timeline as some sources place the Mega Man Legends series several thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation and other sources claiming it is completely separate from the rest of the Mega Man series. The events of the Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: The Continent of Calinca *Yosyonke City *Yosyonke Tundra *The Abandoned Mine *The Calinca Ruins (The fourth Mother Lode Key ruin) Forbidden Island *Forbidden Island Manda Island *Pokte Village *The Pokte Caverns (Class A Ruins) *The Manda Ruins (The first Mother Lode Key ruin) Nino Island *Ruminoa City *The Guild Ruins *The Nino Ruins (The second Mother Lode Key ruin) Calbania Island *The Kito Caverns (Class B Ruins) *Glyde's Base Saul Kada Island *The Kimotoma Caverns (Class S Ruins) *The Saul Kada Ruins (The third Mother Lode Key ruin) Other *The Digger training test ruins (Tutorial) Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! It is unknown when exactly the events of Mega Man Legends happen in the overall Mega Man timeline as some sources place the Mega Man Legends series several thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation and other sources claiming it is completely separate from the rest of the Mega Man series. The events of the Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: Sealoss Island * 1-1 Ruins * 1-2 Ruins * 1-3 Grasslands * 1-4 Town * 1-5 Valley Road * 1-6 Beach Ruins * 1-7 Plateau Pauran Island * 2-1 Grasslands * 2-2 East Town * 2-3 North Ruins * 2-4 Northeast Ruins * 2-5 Haunted Ruins * 2-6 West Town * 2-7 West Ruins Ilks Island * 3-1 Outskirts of Town * 3-2 Sewer Ruins * 3-3 Snow Town * 3-4 Snowfield * 3-5 Northwest Ruins * 3-6 Hidden Ruins * 3-7 Ruins Control Room Urakoi Island * 4-1 Crater Mountain Road * 4-2 Crater Ruins * 4-3 Base of the Volcano * 4-4 Town of Volcanic Island * 4-5 Wasteland of Decisive Battle * 4-6 Sealed Ruins * 4-7 Ruins Control Room The Ancient Tower It is unknown the exact points in time and order that some of the following events take place in. * 5-1 In Front of Central Tower * 5-2 West Tower * 5-3 East Tower * 5-4 North Tower * 5-5 Central Tower Interior * 5-6 Central Tower Upper Level * 5-7 Central Tower Final Room External links *Rockman DASH series official site (archive) *Mega Man Legends Station - English site dedicated to the series. *Rockman DASH Adventure Guide Online - Japanese site dedicated to the series. *[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/megamanlegends/megamanlegends.htm Mega Man Legends series on Hardcore Gaming 101] References *Rockman Perfect Memories Forum (November 9, 2008) - Zan Sidera's analysis of the timeline ---- << Previous (Mega Man ZX series) ----